


for the love of child

by Amandalupinblacksnape17



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandalupinblacksnape17/pseuds/Amandalupinblacksnape17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beginning of their friendship, David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau understood each other in ways that no other ever had. When friendship exploded into romance, their lives changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

David Rossi hated paperwork with an ungodly passion. He considered it to be bureaucratic waste of time and Jennifer Jareau had always understood that. She, unlike him, thrived on the monotonous activity of filling out forms . . . the process not painstaking at all for her. So, he wasn’t surprised on her first full day back at the BAU from maternity leave when he heard her rap lightly on his wooden office door and sticks her head inside.

Popping her blonde head inside his open office door, she smiled brightly as she said, “knock, knock. You ready for our weekly trade?”

It was an even trade they’d worked out within a week after returning; to the unit he’d help devolved. After overhearing a very verbal sparring match about the mounds of paperwork with unit Director Erin Strauss, Jennifer approached David with an offer. She’d take care of the mounds of useless paperwork for him if he’d spend some time reviewing some of the uglier case files that came her way. It was a system that had served both of them well, each doing something they felt entirely comfortable with.

 

 

So, it was with a grin that he looked pointedly at the pile of reports and raw data on the corner of his desk and said, “Oh yeah, I’m ready. Your temporary replacement hated paperwork as much as I do. She wasn’t interested in continuing our little trade.”

“Yeah, I probably should have warned you about Agent Todd huh?” JJ laughed.

“It might have been nice. She was a good agent, despite her dislike for the paperwork though,” David nodded.

“She said you helped her through some pretty rough cases,” JJ returned, stepping into the office.

“Not everyone is cur out for this job. She struggled. I think she was ready to leave as you were to come back,” David offered, watching JJ depositing what looked to be about thirty flies on the corner of his desk.

“At your earliest possible convenience, sir,” JJ said, patting the high stack of files. “I figured I’d bring extras, knowing your paperwork is probably a month behind,” She smiled.

“Let’s see,” Dave said, leaning back in his chair and looking at the messy pile of papers waiting for her, “you went on maternity leave a month ago . . . so yeah, that’s about right.”

Shaking her head at him, JJ moved to the other stack and began straightening the papers. “You’re hopeless,” she sighed.

“That’s what ex-wife number two told me on the way out the door.” David said, watching her shuffle the stack. Moving his eyes back up to her face, he noticed the artfully concealed circles beneath her eyes. “Is the baby keeping you up at night, Jen?”

“What?” she said, furrowing a brow at him.

“Dark circles and tastefully applied concealer,” David noted.

“Oh, yes, that’s right! I’m back in the land of profilers,” JJ sighed.

“Miss us?” David asked playfully.

“More than you all know,” JJ said under her breath.

Catching her tone, David narrowed his dark eyes at the bent blonde head ahead of him. Deliberately interjecting a careless note to his voice, he asked, “So how’s the family?”

He watched as her hand faltered shuffling papers. Astute as always, he eyes zoned in one the ring finger of her left hand and noted her missing engagement ring. Patiently, he waited for her to answer.

Licking her lips, JJ replied her words rushed, “Henry’s growing like a weed. He has colic, but he and I are working our way through it together.”

David simply waited, unwilling to push the suddenly nervous media analyst.

Looking up, JJ met his stare. “Will’s gone, Rossi,” she whispered. “A nice peaceful parting, but gone none the less. Hence why the dark circles tastefully concealed beneath my eyes.”

Shifting in his chair, David Rossi contemplated his next move as he watched he continue flipping though pages. Finally, he asked quietly, “You need to talk?”

Lowering herself into the office chair in front of his desk, JJ continued to organize his papers without looking up. “There really isn’t a whole lot to say,” she said tersely.

“I doubt that’s true. But, I’m not going to push. If you need a friend, I’m here though,” David replied, picking up his coffee mug and slowly taking a fortifying swallow.

“I think two words really sum it up. Men Suck,” JJ said flatly.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

Taken aback, David carefully responded, “As a species, we definitely have our moments.”

“I didn’t mean that,” JJ said guiltily. “Will is not a bad guy. It just wasn’t meant to be, I guess.”

“You wanna tell me what happened?” Rossi asked cautiously, wanting to know the details, but not wanting to press the young woman in front of him. From experience, he was fully aware that when Jennifer Jareau felt cornered, she went into self-protective mode. He’d watched it countless times in her interactions with the team and on cases. He knew she didn’t let people in easily or often, especially in private matters.

Unconsciously biting her lip, JJ debated whether she should confide in the man behind the desk. David Rossi had a reputation for being outspoken and blunt, often to the point of rudeness, especially when something he knew he was right. She’d seen it herself a time or two. While she’d never been on the receiving end of any of his notorious verbal lashings, she was a little leery of confiding something she now considered to be a huge error in judgment. Afraid that the man would condemn her for her stupidity. On the other hand, she needed to talk to someone. Garcia knew her situation, but JJ hadn’t been able to bring herself to confide in the rest of the team. She hated the thought of them judging her or worse yet, pitying her.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully said, “It seemed what Will theorized parenthood would be and the actual reality of the situation were two different things. When push came to shove, he just wasn’t interested in being a father. And, I couldn’t marry a man like that. It wouldn’t have been fair to Henry or myself. So, two weeks into my maternity leave, I told Will that we just weren’t meant to be together and he agreed. I offered him joint custody of Henry. I wanted to give him the opportunity to be a father. He’d been so excited by the prospect before the baby actually arrived. But, he didn’t want that. He said he wanted a clean break for all of us. So, we had a waiver of paternity drawn up and he gave me sole custody of the baby. He went back to New Orleans and now, Henry and I are adjusting to our new reality. It’s hard, but I think we’re starting to hit our groove. Other than the colic, he’s a good baby. The break was best for all of us.”

David considered the woman in front of him and he wondered how often over the last two weeks she’d given herself the pep talk that she’d just spouted to him. Shaking his head, David said quietly, “I’m sorry, Jen. I really am . . . is there any hope that. . .”

“That will could suddenly decide that he can be a husband and a parent? I seriously doubt it. And, even if he did, I could never trust him not to get cold feet and walk away again. No, I’m done. I don’t hate him. But . . . I tried, before the baby was born to tell him that it wasn’t going to be sunshine and light. And, no matter how much I tried to tell him . . . he just stuck his head clouds. And, then reality of a crying baby that needs constant attention was too much for him. He was angry and moody. It wasn’t a good situation for any of us to be in. I made the right decision. For myself and for my son. I just have to figure out how to do it on my own. It’s learning process,” JJ replied on a sigh.

“I can only imagine. You know the rest of the team and I. . .”

“I know, Dave. You don’t need to say it. I just have to figure out my next step. My neighbor is watching the baby for now. It’s a temporary situation,” she began.

“Why aren’t you using the daycare here? You’d be closer to the baby,” Dave asked.

Laughing, JJ looked at the clueless man across from her. “I’m on the waiting list and probably will be for the next six months. Hopefully, I can find an interim daycare close to here until a spot opens up. Those spots are hard to come by. Anyway, Garcia agreed she’d keep the baby when I’m away on cases. So, I’m figuring it out,” JJ said, picking up her now neat stack of papers.

“I could make a phone call,” David offered.

“We’ll be okay, Dave. But, thanks. And, thanks for letting me vent. It actually helped, I think,” JJ smiled, pleasantly surprised to seen no condemnation in his eyes, only understanding.

“I’m glad. I’m just sorry. . .” Dave said, rising to see the young woman out.

“I know. But, I have to keep telling myself that it’s better that it happened now, rather than later. It’ll be easier on Henry this way,” JJ said trying to make her voice strong.

“Anything you need, Jen, you let me know. We both know than I can smooth some of those bumps in the road for you. All you have to do is let me know,” he said, watching her fiddle with the stack of papers in her arms.

“I can’t expect you guys to fix my problems. I made this mess; I have to clean it up. But, thank you,” JJ said, moving toward the door.

“Jen, don’t make my mistakes. Pride can get you in trouble sometimes. I should know. If you need help, ask,” David said in parting.

Looking over her shoulder to meet dark eyes, JJ slowly nodded and whispered as she walked out the door, “Thank you, Dave. I will.”

And, then she was gone. Closing his office door, David Rossi shook his head. As long as he lived, he would never understand the stupidity of some men. Will LaMontange had been given a precious gift. A beautiful woman and a healthy son and he had thrown it back in Jennifer’s face. Sighing, David knew, the proud woman that had walked out his door was struggling. And, remarkably, he found, that for the first time in a long time, he actually gave a damn about someone other than himself. A self-motivated man by nature, he was given pause by the fact that what he felt about Jennifer’s situation went beyond professional concern. If he was honest with himself, every protective instinct he possessed had just been put on red alert. And he wasn’t quite sure what to do with that realization.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter three

Three weeks later an unexpected twist of fate sent Jennifer Jareau hurtling into David Rossi’s sphere of influence. At ten o’clock at night, she received an unforeseen phone call from her friend, neighbor and current temporary nanny, Maria Sanchez. An unfortunate car accident had put her single mother in the hospital and Maria was Texas bound for the foreseeable future. JJ knew she hated to put her into that position, but she also understood that it couldn’t be helped. Looking at the baby sleeping beside her on the couch, Jennifer fought tears as she wondered how in the hell she was supposed to handle this new set of circumstances. There was no one else, other than the people she worked with, that she trusted with her child. She had a press conference scheduled for nine o’clock in the morning and it was just past ten at night. Breathing deeply, she knew what she had to do. Picking up the phone to dial Hotch, she listened as his voice mail picked up. 

Frowning at her phone, it then dawned on her that this was his one night with his son. He always turned his phone off for those rare occasions. And protocol was clear . . . David Rossi was his second in command. So, it was with a heavy heart that she speed dialed the legendary man. Rubbing Henry’s cheek as she waited for an answer she cringed as she heard a sleepy “Hello,” come from the other end of the line.

“Dave?” she asked.

“JJ?” he asked, confused, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Glancing at the clock on the wall of his living room, he realized it was just after ten. He’d fallen asleep reading. JJ never called this late unless, there was a case. “We get a call for a case?” he asked.

“No, no. Nothing like that. I’m sorry I woke you, but Hotch has Jack tonight and has his phone turned off,” she explained quickly.

“No, it’s fine,” Rossi said, his faculties finally returning. “What’s going on? You okay?” he said.

“Uhmmmm, I have a problem,” she said quietly, looking down at the sleeping beside her.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “What’s the problem?”

“I have a child and as of fifteen minutes ago, no nanny. I have a press conference on the Allen case scheduled for nine in the morning and no one to watch Henry. I was wondering if there was any way that one of you all could handle it while I try to get him into daycare somewhere?” she asked hesitantly.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone and JJ feared that the man at the end of it was fighting to hold on to his temper and patience. It was a well know fact that David Rossi did not tolerate fools well. And, it was extremely plain to JJ at the moment that she not having a backup plan for her son was extremely foolish. “Dave, I’m so sorry to put—“ JJ began.

“No, JJ I was just thinking. Why don’t you bring the baby in with you tomorrow. I’ll watch him during the press conference. Nobody knows that material better than you. Afterwards, you can do what you need to do. The team can cope with the baby for the day. But, Jennifer, why don’t you let me talk to the daycare downstairs. I can get Henry in. It’s just a matter of couple of well placed calls.”

Relieved that the older man wasn’t angry with her, JJ sighed. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. Besides it wouldn’t be fair to the other parents waiting to get their kinds in.”

“You didn’t ask, JJ. I offered and trust me, if the other parents had an in, they’d use it. You’ve got one. Take advantage of it. It’s going to be hard enough on you to be away from him while you’re on cases. Keep the baby as close to you as possible while you’re in town.”

Jennifer knew the man made an excellent point. She was all ready dreading the case that would pull her away from her baby. Biting her lip, JJ asked, “Dave, are you sure you don’t mind doing this for me?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure honey,” Dave said quietly, hoping she’d give in and take him up on his offer. She needed some help and take him up on his offer. She needed some help and this was a small favor he could do her.

“In that case, I would really appreciate the help. I’m not real sure what I’m doing anymore, Dave,” She confided softly.

”You’re doing the best you can, Honey. That’s all anybody can ask. We all see how hard you’re working. Bring the baby to me when you get in, okay? I’ll be waiting for you and I’ll make some calls as soon as I get there in the morning.

“Okay, thank you so much, Dave. I really appreciate this,” she whispered.

“I’ll let you cook me dinner one night in return,” Dave grinned.

“Name the time and day,” JJ replied, smiling.

“Get some sleep, honey. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dave ordered.

“Goodnight, Dave,” JJ returned.

“Night JJ,” Dave said softly, hanging up the home. Laying his head back against his recliner, Dave stared at the phone for a moment. He didn’t care who he had to bribe or blackmail. By God, Henry would get a spot in that daycare if Dave had to call the director of the FBI himself. That son of a bitch owed him a few hundred favors. Jennifer Jareau and her son needed a break and in that moment, David Rossi decided he’d make it his mission to ensure they received as many as he could manage.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 8:30 the following morning, David Rossi watched as a tried looking Jennifer Jareau carry her son into his office, diaper bag hanging precariously off her arm.

Rising quickly, David walked around the desk to meet her as she walked through the door. Relieving her of the cumbersome bag, he asked, “Late night?”

Shrugging her shoulders lightly. JJ murmured, “No worse than usual. . .Henry hasn’t quite mastered the concept of sleeping through the night yet. . .it makes for some lat evenings or early mornings, how ever you want to look at it.”

“JJ, if you need some—,”David began, worried by her pale color.

Holding up one hand while holding the baby securely with the other, “You’re doing enough. But thank you! We’ll get there.”

Holding his arms out to reach for the happy baby, Rossi murmured quietly, “Well, let me have him.”

Shifting the baby into his arms, she asked nervously, “are you sure about this, Dave?”

“Six nieces and nephews JJ. I can handle one sole baby for a couple of hours, I promise. Especially when all he’ll do is sleep, eat and poop. I’ll return him to you in the same condition you’re leaving him, I swear.”

Laughing lightly, she smoothed a finger over her son’s check as she whispered, “Obviously you’ve not been subjected to one of my baby’s tantrums before.”

“I think I can manage to muddle through. He’ll be fine, JJ. Go do your thing. We’ll go down to the daycare afterward. Okay? I’ve already made the necessary calls. He’s in,” David told her quietly.

“Really? He’s in? I don’t have to worry anymore?” JJ asked hopefully.

“He’s really in. Starts this afternoon,” David confirmed, nodding as he watched relief light up her face.

“Thank you!” she squealed. “I owe you big for this, Dave,” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his whiskered cheek.

“You don’t owe me anything, JJ. It’s enough to know that Henry there will be where we can all keep an eye on him. I’ll take you both to lunch this afternoon to celebrate and we’ll stop and get him settled on the way back. There are some forms you need to complete. Emergency contact information and so forth,” Dave explained.

“You don’t have to take me to—,”

“JJ, you need to eat,” he replied, giving her a hard look. Privately thinking that she’d skipped more than enough meals, David continued, “I need to eat . . . we’ll eat together.”

Nodding once, she smiled. “I still can’t thank you enough.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just go do whatever it is that you do before Hotch comes and makes me do it. We all remember what happens when I have to brief the press.”

“Yeah, you end up telling every other reporter what a stupid question they’re asking,” JJ laughed, handing over the baby into his strong arms.

“Well, I hate stupid questions. . . and stupid people, come to think about it,” David added, adjusting the baby in his arms.

“That’s why you guys have me,” JJ said lightly. “I’ll be back as soon as I’ve finished,” she told him, bending to press a kiss to her sleeping baby’s head before turning and flying out the door.

“Watching her hurry out the door, David glanced down at the kid in his arms. “Munchkin,” he whispered, “Your mamma is one hell of a woman.”

As David Rossi held the glass door open to the diner located two blocks down the street with one hand and Henry’s baby carrier with his other, he watched JJ precede him into the restaurant.

Laughing, JJ said, “So, our resident technical goddess decided to give you a hard time this morning, huh?”

“I think that may be the understatement of the year, JJ. That tornado came barreling into my office ten minutes after you left screaming that she’d heard a rumor that you’d entered my office with a baby, but left without one. After seeing her godson safe and whole with her own two eyes, she demanded to know why I had him and she didn’t. I explained that it was a spur of the moment decision and spent the next twenty minutes reassuring that terror that, yes, I did, in fact, know how to change a diaper. Then YOUR friend decided that she needed to see it for herself and I was forced to change Henry under her watchful eye. Have you ever changed a diaper while being critiqued on it? Not a joyful experience. Although I did get points knowing not to use baby powder. Christ, I had to promise all sorts of crap to get her out of my office so I could actually get some work done. You could have given me some advance warning on how deviously creative that woman’s threats could be!”

Sliding into a booth while wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, JJ said smartly, “Working, huh? They way I heard it, you and my son there did a tour of the BAU offices.”

Looking down at the cooing baby in the baby seat beside her, Rossi told the baby, “Tell mama she’s exaggerating munchkin. We simply had a few errands to run. We had to go visit Hotch and drop off some reports and then Morgan wanted to get our opinion on a consultation file, then we had to visit the break room for our coffee. You didn’t think I’d just leave him to fend for himself in my office did you, Jen? Or worse yet, deliver him to Aunt Penelope,” he said, making a face at the baby.

JJ was saved from having to answer that question by the cute waitress that appeared to take their order.

“What can I get for you two today?” she asked brightly.

“Just chicken noodle soup and a diet coke for me, thanks,” JJ told the lady waiting patiently beside the table.

“Jen, that’s not all you’re eating,” Dave told her quietly.

“I’m not really hungry, Dave.”

“I’m not buying that. What did you have for breakfast?” Dave asked, eyeing her knowingly.

“I grabbed a cup of coffee on my way to the press conference this morning.”

“Perfect, no calories, no nutrients,” he said sarcastically. Looking at the waitress, he said, “She’ll have a cheeseburger, fries and the biggest milkshake you can make her.”

“No, I will not! I’ll never eat all that so there’s no use ordering it!”

“Then pick something you will eat, Jen. We’re not leaving until I see you eat a decent meal,” he told her firmly.

Rolling her eyes at him, JJ glanced at the menu again while Rossi ordered his food. Resigned, JJ sighed. “Just add a club sandwich to my order, please.”

“That it?” he asked, aggravated.

“That’s it,” she nodded firmly.

“We’ll have it out to you folks in just a few minutes,” the waitress said quickly, walking away to place their order with the cook.

Looking at Jennifer closely, Rossi muttered, how long have you been skipping meals, Jen?”

“I’m not,” she told him defensively, not meeting his eyes.

“Prove me wrong then. Tell me the last real dinner you ate,” he ordered.

“Dave—“ she said, flustered.

“When, Jen?” he asked flatly.

“I don’t remember, okay? With everything that’s been happening, I just grab what I can when I can,” she said, watching her baby to avoid looking at him.

“You know, honey, there’s this marvelous thing called take-out,” Dave began.

“I’m fine, Dave,” she said with quiet dignity.

“Well our definitions of the word “fine” must be dramatically different, Jennifer,” he said pointedly.

“Look, Dave, we are on two entirely different pay grades. My paycheck provides the essentials. But, that’s about it right now, okay?” seeing his mouth open to being to speak, she said quickly, “I’m fine. We’re fine,” she said looking at her son. “this isn’t anything for you to concern yourself with. I’m managing.”

“Jen, I can help—“ he began.

“I don’t want your help, David. You’ve done plenty for us already,” she told him in that determined voice he’d heard her use with particularly annoying reporters. 

Knowing he wasn’t going to be able to sway her at this juncture, he said only, “if things get too hard, you know you can come to me. Understand?”

Her answer was a roll of the eyes. And, in that moment David Rossi made a silent vow that whether she liked it or not, he was going to start making sure some things in her life were easier in the not so distant future. She was too good a person to be having this hard a life.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Jennifer Jareau was behind. Again. Four hours behind if one wanted to quantify it. As she focused on the file in her hand and walked through the familiar corridors of the BAU offices she realized that her day was far from over. She still had to get through the newest case files in her office that seemed to be delivered by the truckload as well as have her Wednesdays and Fridays when they were in the office. The system seemed to be seemed to be much more effective. And, as an added benefit, she got to spend some extra time with the man who was quickly becoming a very trusted confidante and friend.

After their lunch at the diner a few weeks ago, she’d quickly found herself seeking out Rossi’s advice on many different things. From where find a mechanic that wouldn’t charge an arm and a leg (she’d ended up using his and was highly suspicious that he was responsible for the very reasonable rate they charged) to getting his guidance on the life insurance policy she’d taken out on herself to assure Henry’s security in the event anything happened to her, David Rossi was always available with a ready ear. In fact, it seemed he sought her out to discreetly check on her as much as she went to him. She’d fallen into the habit of stopping by his office in the mornings with a cup of coffee in each hand. Sharing that first cup of wake up juice with someone who seemed to be genuinely interested in her continued well-being went a long way toward making Jennifer’s day better.

Yawning sleepily, JJ tried to remember what time she’d gone to sleep that morning and realized she couldn’t. a crying baby wasn’t exactly conducive to a good night’s sleep and nothing she’d done had calmed the screaming baby. Finally at midnight, she’d made that late night dash to the ER to be told that her son had an ear infection. She’d given him the medicine when they’d returned home and he’d gone to sleep an hour later. This experience only lent to her overall exhaustion. But she didn’t have time to dwell on her sorry state of affairs or her ongoing sleep deprivation. She had a legendary profiler to meet with.

From his vantage point at the top of the staircase, David watched JJ head his direction and went back inside his office to unwrap their late lunch. It appeared she’d finally extricated herself from the unending press conference she’d done this morning. After two and a half hours, he’d seriously debated walking into the room and ending it himself, but he’d known she wouldn’t appreciate his special brand of help in that area. So, he had resisted temptation even though she’d looked ready to fall down. Unwrapping the sandwiches, he smiled grimly. She was going to eat if he had to shove the food down her throat himself. She looked weak. Making sure she ate at least one meal a day had been something he’d been doing for weeks now. It had been easy enough to do . . . between their two or three meetings a week that were specifically scheduled over lunch, the food trays he had delivered to the group as a whole and the gift cards he’d slid to Garcia for those “girls only” lunches, he’d assured himself that, at least at lunch, she ate, though by looking at her you wouldn’t know it. She still looked ten pounds too thin while still being as beautiful as ever.

Tired eyes met his as she walked through his door. “Sorry I’m late, Dave,” she murmured as she tapped on his open door and walked into his office.

“Not a problem. But, I gotta say, Jen, I’ve seen you look a hell of a lot better,” replied, noting the dark circles under her eyes and the strain tightening her mouth.

“Always the smooth operator,” JJ laughed. “Would you like a pot shot at my outfit next?” She asked sarcastically.

“You know I didn’t mean it that way,” he returned. “But you can barely put one foot in front of the other, JJ,” He said, watching her hand him a stack of files in her hands and move to pick up her stack from its normal corner on his desk. “So spill it. What’s going on to have you looking like this?” He asked, as he watched her carefully move to sit down on the couch. 

“Nothing,” she said tersely, accepting the paper plate he pushed into her hands.

“Eat,” he ordered, leaning against the edge of his desk, facing her. “And don’t lie to me. What you looking so worn down?”

“Why?” asked, David, watching her eat with a satisfied light in his eyes.

“According to the ER—“ JJ began, swallowing.

“ER? Who had to go to the ER?” Dave asked loudly.

“Settle down Dave,” JJ said, swallowing another bite. “Henry had cried all night for two nights, so yesterday evening when his fever started going up around midnight, I just decided to take him into the ER. Turns out, we have an ear infection. And in case you didn’t know it, those don’t make for especially pleasant evenings,” she explained, polishing off the food and setting the paper plate to the side.

“Why the hell didn’t you take a personal or sick day then? Catch up on your sleep. You’re running on fumes here,” he berated, shaking his head at her.

“Because Dave,” She explained patiently, “I get ten of those days a year. They have to be saved for when I really needed them. What if something worse happens something down the road and I need those days? I have to reserve them for extreme circumstances. Henry is better and I’ve survived on less sleep than this,” she told him lightly, shrugging her thing shoulders.

“JJ—“ he began impatiently.

“Enough, Dave. Doing the best I can here, remember?”JJ said firmly. “Look at the files and I’ll go through this stack, okay?”

Snorting, Dave grounded out, “Fine! But for the record, I think you’re killing yourself for no good reason. I’ve offered to—“

“Your objections and opinions are noted, Rossi. Now, review the files, please?” JJ said quietly, staring at the papers in her lap.

Sighing, David nodded and walked behind his desk to resume his seat. Pulling a file folder off the top, he gazed at it without really reading it while staying silent in the hope that she’d just relax enough to rest. Looking up to glance at Jennifer, he noticed her closed eyes. The poor woman was sleeping sitting straight up, holding a report in her hands. Shaking his head at the sight in front of him, he slowly stood again and walked toward her. Gently taking the report from her hands and laying it aside, he tenderly pushed her back and lifted her feet to stretch her out across the long couch. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch, he shook it out and draped it over her. Turning off the overhead lights, he then closed the blinds and turned on his desk lamp.

Returning to his desk, he spent a few moments more watching the sleeping woman in front of him. She looked so peaceful laying there, her perfect features illuminated by the glow of his lamp. It wasn’t shocking to him that he felt the first stirrings of desire run through him for the beauty ahead of him. God knew, he felt it before when he looked at her. But that wasn’t he should dwell on. She needed a friend not a lover. And, he didn’t want to hurt her when all he could imagine offering her would be even more misery. She deserved better than the calloused and hardened man he was. He could look after her and her son though. They needed that and it was something he knew he could do. Shaking his head at the private thoughts, he forced his eyes back to the stack of files in front of him.

Three hours later, Dave glanced at his watch and realized it was growing precariously close to 5:00. Glancing at the woman sleeping on his sofa, he found her in the same position he’d moved her into hours ago still sleeping soundly. Making the executive decision not to wake her, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and slipped silently out of the room to collect her son from the daycare downstairs.

An hour later, JJ blinked open bleary eyes to hear the familiar sounds of her baby cooing. Disoriented, she sat up on the couch and shook her head, blinking her eyes slowly at the sight before her. Directly in front of her, sat the notorious David Rossi reclined in his big leather chair blowing raspberries against her son’s belly and talking nonsensically to him.

“Dave what time is it? What’s Henry doing here?” She asked quickly, swiping her long blonde hair from her face.

“It’s almost 7:00 and Henry is sitting in my lap being entertained. Feel better?” he asked, taking his eyes away from the baby briefly to look at her.

“I shouldn’t have done that! You should have woken me,” JJ replied guiltily. “I’ve got a job to do.”

“You’ve done your job, Jen. But, you aren’t going to be any good to either Henry or the Bureau if you can’t even walk a straight line and I wasn’t prepared to allow you to spend another night trying to take care of a sick baby without a few hours sleep. Now aren’t you glad you listened to me when I told you to put the entire team on the list to pick up Henry from daycare? It came in handy today, didn’t Henry?” he asked, smirking.

“Huh?” she asked. “You didn’t just send Garcia?”

“Agent Jareau, I may be again, but I am still quite capable of walking down a few floors and picking up this little man here,” he said, letting the baby bounce energetically against his stomach.

“But, you had a lot to do this afternoon, Dave. You just told me this morning that you needed to get those rewrites done on your book. I know how important that is to you,” JJ said regretfully. “I’m so sorry—“

“Will you give it a rest woman!” David said, clearly exasperated. “I can do book rewrites anytime. Henry and I had better things to do today, didn’t we, son?”

Closing her eyes briefly, JJ thanked God for men like David Rossi. Little did either of them know, in a few more short weeks he’d be thanking the very same God for her.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter six

Three weeks later, JJ pushed open the glass doors to the BAU bullpen, focusing on the file in her hand as she walked past the familiar metal desks. Her mind was so in the details of the case that she almost missed the quiet hiss that was coming from Emily’s direction.

Looking up, she met the flashing dark eyes of her friend. Smiling bemusedly, JJ watched as Emily looked to her right, then her left before she said in a whisper, “You going up to Rossi’s office?”

Nodding her head slowly, JJ said, “Got a meeting with him in five minutes.”

The older profiler replied, “Word to the wise, my friend. He’s not exactly been Mr. Sunshine for the past few hours. I heard he actually made an intern cry earlier today.”

Grinning JJ whispered back, “Thanks for the heads up, Em.”

“Get him in a better mood, jayje. Morgan is looking for a letter opener as we speak. You know you’re the only one that old fool listens to besides Hotch. And, unfortunately for you he’s gone until Monday. I can’t promise Rossi’s continued safety unless you can rein him in.”

“I’ll do my best,” JJ replied, smiling as she climbed the stairs to the man in question’s office.

Tapping once on his door, she opened it to find a very pissed off looking David Rossi silently seething behind his desk. Resting one hand on her hip while holding a stack of file folders in the other, JJ leaned against the wooden doorframe. “Really, Dave? Making interns cry? That’s a new one, even for you,” she smiled, before walking fully into his office and closing the door.

“It’s been a bad day and he was incompetent,” Rossi defended.

“Mmmm, and Morgan looking for a letter opener . . . what would that be about?” she asked, moving to stand in front of his desk.

“I might have said something about his habit of waiting to the last minute to complete his end of the Miller profile in a way that he might have found a bit insulting,” David hedged. Catching her raised brow, he muttered, “Fine, I’ll apologize.”

“Good idea,” JJ replied. “Now, tell me what’s got you so upset,” She ordered.

“Nothing for you to worry about, Blue Eyes,” he said, reaching for the files she was holding.

“Uh uh,” she replied, moving the folders out of his reach. “As much as I vent to you, I demand the same in return. What’s going on?”

Sighing, David fell back in his sea. “I lost my editor,” David growled.

“Where was the last place you remember putting him?” JJ asked tartly.

“Very funny, smartass,” David said, with a reluctant smile.

“Oh, I got a smile!” JJ laughed victoriously.

“You always get a smile from me . . . it’s nothing to brag about,” Dave replied smartly.

“Well, according to Em, I had doubts about that when I walked in here,” she returned. “Okay, why did you lose your editor? Did you call him stupid or tell him that he was an idiot or—,”

“None of the above. I DO know how to be diplomatic when I have to be,” Rossi snorted.

“Yeah and when would those instances be again?” JJ asked, lowering herself to the chair in front of his desk.

“Aren’t you full of piss and vinegar today?” Rossi asked with a raised brow.

“Just trying to keep you on your toes . . . so, really, what happened . . . I promise to actually hold my comments to the end this time,” She said seriously.

“My editor’s wife is a captain in the Army. She’s being transferred down to the Philippines and he’s decided to go with her and get out of the rat race,” Rossi told her shortly. “Of course he decides this month before the book is due.”

“I’ surprised you didn’t pull in some of those favors you have stored up and have the army reassign her,” JJ muttered.

“Don’t think I didn’t think about it,” Rossi growled. “Your nice cooties must be rubbing off on me. I decided not to play God with another person’s career. I just want you to know that my life was much easier when I was a selfish self-serving bastard. You and your damn goodness and light are messing up my outlook on life.”

“Which was?” JJ asked, biting back a laugh.

“Survival of the Goddamn fittest,” Dave muttered. “I trusted that SOB. You know how hard that is for me. He’s edited my last four books. So, now, I’m going to have to do the Goddamn edits myself,” he said, rubbing his eyes with thumb and forefinger.

JJ watched the man in front of her carefully. This was without a doubt the most stressed she’d ever seen the older man look. Biting her lip, she debated whether she should offer her help. On one hand, she was no professional. On the other after everything he’d done for her and Henry, she owed him. But, it was that small niggling thought of the opportunity to spend more time in his company that pushed her next words past her lips. “I know I’m not a professional, Dave, but I did get some experience with editing when I worked at Penn State’s university publishing house in college. Maybe I could help?”

“I can’t ask you to do that Jen. You’ve got way too much going on right now to waste your time trying to coddle a difficult bestselling author.”

“Why? I coddle a difficult legendary Profiler every day . . . it can’t be THAT different,” she laughed.

“Cute babe. Real cute,” Rossi said with a mock glare. 

“Come on, Dave. Give me on chapter. Let’s see how it goes. If you don’t like my work or I don’t do it like you want, you can tell me. After everything you’ve done for me and the baby, you have to let me try and help. Come on, you can trust me that much can’t you?”

“You know I trust you,” David replied shortly. “But I can’t ask you to give up what little free time you have.”

“You didn’t ask. I offered, remember? And didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s impolite to refuse a lady?” JJ asked, smiling at him.

David gave her a long look. Finally, he sighed. “One chapter, Jen. That’s all.”

Fighting a victorious smile, JJ offered, “Why don’t you bring over the manuscript to the house tonight and I’ll cook supper. We can go over a few sections together and I can get an idea of what you like.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you cook if you you’re going to insist on doing this for me. I’ll pick something up. It’s the least I can do.”

Nodding JJ handed him the files she still held and scooped her stack from the corner of his desk. Standing, she grinned over her shoulder on the way out the door, “It’s a date then! Nice doing business with you, Agent Rossi.”

Staring after her in amazement, David wondered when exactly the tiny woman currently walking down the hallway had wrapped him around her little finger—and did she just say ‘date?’


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Several hours later, David arrived at JJ’s small home promptly at eight o’clock. Carrying an oversized bag to her door, David rang the bell.

Opening the door a moment later, JJ greeted the older man with a ready smile. “Come on in,” she greeted, holding the door wider. “Good Lord Dave, it’s just the two of us,” JJ said, looking at the size of the takeout bag.

“I wanted to make sure you had enough for leftovers,” he explained, following her into the kitchen and placing the bag on the counter.

“I love Catelli’s,” JJ murmured, sniffing takeout tins appreciatively. 

Smiling at her, David said, “I remembered you saying something about it. Figured it was the least I could do if you’re determined to help me with this project.”

“More than determined,” JJ told him firmly, pulling out plates and silverware.

Pulling a bottle of wine out of the bag, David asked, “Glasses?”

Smiling, JJ opened a kitchen cabinet and pulled down two wineglasses. Handing them to him, JJ asked mischievously, “Planning on getting me drunk, Dave?”

“I’ve seen you drink before, JJ. As I recall, you had to be carried out last year’s Christmas part and I was lucky bastard that had to do the honors. YOU are cut off after two glasses.”

Laughing, JJ murmured, “Spoilsport. You know I’m entertaining when I’m a bit tipsy.”

“I do, I have the pictures to prove it,” he replied smartly, with a nod.

“Pictures?” JJ said with a shudder. “I wasn’t aware there was evidence.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, babe,” Dave said with a wink.

 

Three hours later, JJ and Dave sat side by side on the couch, a sleeping Henry at their feet in his bouncy seat.

“Are we sure you have a college degree?” JJ asked, shaking her head at the notes in front of her.

“Several, they just weren’t in English,” Rossi quipped.

“Where did you learn punctuation from?” JJ asked, amazed. “Or did you learn it at all?”

“Hey is it my fault that you don’t like the way I construct a sentence?” he defended.

Glancing at the pages in front of her, she retorted with a grin, “You call this construction? And, you have the writing of a serial killer. I’ve seen that writing, Dave.” Holding up a piece of paper in front of him, she pointed, saying, “This is it.”

“Picky little thing, aren’t you?” he asked, tilting his head at the page she held up. “It looks fine to me,” he told her with an unrepentant grin. Glancing at his watch, he muttered, “It’s after eleven, honey.”

“Time files when you’re arguing over what the best word to substitute for murder is,” she laughed.

Nodding, Dave smiled. “You need to get to bed, Little Girl. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said rising.

Following him to the front door, JJ stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. “Dave, I need to thank—“

Pressing one finger to her moving lips, Dave whispered, “We’re friends, JJ. You don’t need to thank me. You’ve done as much for me as I have for you.”

Grabbing his hand, JJ moved it to the side and replied, “I seriously doubt that.”

“I don’t,” he said softly, bending to kiss her cheek. “Get some rest, angel. Tomorrow’s another day,” he said going out the door.

As David Rossi walked to his car, it dawned on him that this was the first night in a very long time that he’d been totally relaxed. Comfortable. Surprisingly, he’d had more fun spending the evening with the young woman and her son inside the house behind him than he’d had the last time he’d sex. And, that had been almost nine months ago. Would wonders never cease.

For Jennifer’s part, she was shocked, as she started after the broad shouldered man walking to his car, that she wished the man currently leaving had stayed.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later, JJ walked into his office with his morning cup of coffee in her wonderful hand. Placing the piping hot cup of Joe in front of him, she announced, “I’m done with that chapter. I need another.”

“Done? How the hell can you be done all ready? My editor normally took at least a week to work on each chapter,” David asked, clearly amazed.

“Well, I’ve been enjoying it. It’s been a nice little diversion. It’s been keeping my mind focused from wandering in a thousand different directions. After the baby goes to sleep, it’s easy just to sit and work. And it’s kept my mind occupied.”

“Something been bothering you?” Rossi asked suspiciously.

“Just my mind working overtime,” JJ said, shaking her head.

“Uh huh. About what?” Dave asked, unwilling to let her off the hook.

“I’ve been worried about the baby,” JJ murmured.

“What’s wrong with Henry?” Dave asked worriedly.

“Nothing. Yet. I’ve just been concerned about how his future will play out without a father. I wonder if, eventually, he’ll blame me for not trying harder to make things work.”

“You aren’t thinking about going back to Will are you?” Dave asked uneasily, not enjoying the jealous sensation currently coursing through his body.

“God, no. No. that’s over. No father at all is better than one that doesn’t want to be there,” JJ replied on a sigh. “I just don’t want Henry to feel like he’s missing something that other kids have.”

Trying to hide his relief at her words, David decided a bit of a diversion was called for. “Let me take you and the baby out for supper tonight. Just a little repayment for the job you’ve done.”

“David, we’ve discussed this. I’m repaying YOU for all YOUR help. Besides, you brought dinner last time.”

“Are you saying you don’t want to share a meal with me, woman?” Dave asked, putting a hand to his chest in mock pain.

“Not at all. But this time, I cook. You can’t keep doing things for me and you wouldn’t let me cook for you last time, so how about tomorrow night? I’ll make my grandmother’s pot roast and cheddar potatoes. You’ll love it. I promise.”  
“As much as I don’t want to go to the trouble, I’m no fool. I ain’t gonna pass up a home cooked meal.”

Smiling at his response, JJ picked up her coffee from his desk and nodded at him. “It’s a date! Seven o’clock, Dave. Don’t be late,” she ordered over her shoulder.

Watching her walk away, David Rossi grinned. Now there was that word again—date.  
///////////////////////

At 6:30 the next evening, David Rossi again on JJ’s doorstep, briefcase in hand, ringing the bell.

Opening the door, still dressed in her figure hugging skirt and fitted shirt covered by an apron and holding an unhappy Henry, JJ smiled at the man before her. “You’re early,” she said pleasantly surprised.

As David took in the sight before him, he paused, poignantly feeling that the something that had been missing from his life might just be standing right in front of him. Mentally shaking his head at the turn his thoughts had taken, he returned JJ’s smile. “I thought you might want some help with dinner,” he said, reaching out to take Henry from her arms.

“I’ve almost got everything done. I’m just finishing the potatoes. Would you mind holding Henry for a few minutes?” JJ asked, nodding at the fussy baby.

“Of course,” Rossi said cuddling the baby to his chest as he followed JJ through the house. “What’s the matter here, little guy?” David asked the baby.

“He wants his pacifier. I left it in the nursery,” she said, turning to go get it.

“Stay where you are,” Rossi told her. “We’ll find it,” David assured her, turning in the direction of the baby’s room.

Smiling gratefully, JJ murmured, “Thank you.”

Walking into the baby’s room, David frowned. It was clean and serviceable and not much else. Putting the baby down briefly in the crib his pacifier, David promptly popped it into the baby’s mouth as he leaned over the crib. Noticing how wobbly it was, David shook his head. This just wasn’t gonna cut it. He knew the woman in the kitchen had done the best she could, but this wasn’t acceptable. Not when he could provide much, much better. Making a mental note to call a furniture store first thing in the morning, David reached for the baby again. Noticing that he’d drifted off while he’d been investigating the other furniture; David smiled softly at the downy haired little miracle in the bed. Rubbing a gentle hand across the baby’s cheek, David whispered, “Don’t worry, little man, I’ll handle everything.”

Shutting the light off, David went back into the kitchen. “Henry’s out,” he told her.

“Yeah, the daycare said he wouldn’t take a nap this afternoon so it doesn’t surprise me. Sit down! I hope you like it.”

//////////////////////////////

Two hours later, JJ and Rossi sat side by side on the couch watching a mindless comedy JJ had rented. Casting the man beside her a sidelong glance, she noted happily that he seemed to actually be enjoying himself. The tense lines around his mouth had relaxed and his posture seemed to have loosened as he’s draped one arm behind her on the couch.

“So, he said, picking up the threads of their earlier conversation before she’s put the baby back to bed, “You came from a big family?” Dave asked curiously.

“Three older brothers,” JJ informed him proudly. “Josh, Andrew and Tyler.”

Nodding, David smiled and said, “So you were the baby of the family.”

“I was,” she agreed, “and those three NEVER let me forget it. They had the protective science down to a fine art . . . I don’t think I went on a date alone until I went to college,” she laughed.

“I’m surprised then,” David replied.

“About what?”

“That they aren’t here trying to make sure you’re all right,” David returned.

“I haven’t exactly divulged all the ugly details to them. I’d never have any piece if I did. And, will would be floating down the river. They don’t realize how I’ve been juggling and I don’t want to think I can’t manage my own life.” She said softly.

Changing the subject, JJ smiled. “What about your family? Are there lots of Rossi’s out there?”

Laughing, David said, “A few. I’m the oldest of five. Two younger sisters and two younger brothers. Let’s just say Christmas is an event that sends most people screaming for the hill.”

“Ah, so you came by those authoritative skills honestly, huh?” JJ asked.

“You could say that. When your father walks out on your mother and she has five kids, somebody has to take charge.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Dave,” JJ whispered, reaching for his hand.

Smiling grimly, David allowed her tiny hand to surround his own. Surprisingly, he was comforted by it. “Now, you understand a bit more why I’d like to personally pay Will a visit. Cowards that turn tail and run when things get hard don’t really impress me much.”

“We’re better off without him, Dave,” JJ said quietly.

“Yeah, so was my mother. Doesn’t change the fact that I hated my father for walking away from his family until the day he died.”

“David—“JJ began.

“Shh, Bella,” Rossi said, lowering his arm from the back of the couch to draw her closer. “It’s ancient history. I just don’t like men that walk away from their family. You gave Will a gift that he threw back in your face. Three marriages, JJ and I never managed to get a child. That’s probably a good thing based on the women I married. But if any one of them had given me a son or daughter, I’d still be there. I wouldn’t have walked away.”

Biting her lip, JJ said, “Everything happens for a reason, Dave. I still believe that.”

“That’s because you’re still young enough to have hope. My hope died a long time ago.”

“I don’t buy that,” JJ told her sternly. “And if it’s the last thing I do, by the time I’m done with you I’ll have you optimistic about the future.”

“Sounds like a threat,” Dave laughed.  
“Nope, it’s a promise,” JJ said firmly.


End file.
